Mini CITV
Mini CITV is the pre-school slot on the CITV channel that airs every weekday from 08:45 to 15:00 during school term time for younger children. After 3pm during term time, the stand ends and goes back to normal CITV programming, particularly for older children aged between 6 and 12. During weekends and school holidays it airs from 06:00 to 07:25 daily. The Mini CITV block is aimed at slightly younger children, particularly aged between 3 and 5. It's programming focuses on pre-school/EYFS children. This strand was launched on 2 November 2009, as part of a major revamp of CITV. Mini CITV features a series of animated characters called the Mini's, who are the mascots that can be seen in between all of Mini CITV's programming (similar to the 'yellow bugs' of rival CBeebies). Programs On MiniCITV *''The Adventures of Paddington Bear'' (2011) *''Annabel's Kitchen'' (1 April 2011) *''Babar And The Adventures Of Badou'' (2010-2012) *''Boblins'' (2009-2012) *''Barney and Friends'' *''The Cat In The Hat Knows A Lot About That'' (2010-2012) *''Captain Mack'' (2009-2012) *''Chloe's Closet'' (2011) *''City Of Friends'' (5 August 2012) *''Construction Site'' (2011) *''Curious George'' (2009-2012) *''Dog And Duck'' (2010-2011) *''Dream Street'' *''Engie Benjy'' *''Fireman Sam'' (CGI series) *''The Forgotten Toys'' *''Fluffy Gardens'' *''Hilltop Hospital'' *''Hi-5 (2008) *Hi-5 House (2013-2016) *''The Hive *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' *''Jamboree'' *''Jungle Junction'' *''Kipper'' *''Lavender Castle'' *''Meeow!'' *''Maisy'' *''Mopatop's Shop'' *''Olly the Little White Van'' *''Percy The Park Keeper'' *''Poppy Cat'' *''Pocoyo'' *''The Raggy Dolls'' *''Rosie and Jim'' *''Signed Stories'' *''The Singing Kettle'' *''Slow Norris'' *''Special Agent Oso'' *''Soli and Mo's Nature Show'' *''Sooty'' *''Tati's Hotel'' *''Teddybears'' *''Tweenies'' *Tickety Toc *''Wizadora'' *''The Wombles'' Former MiniCITV *''The Adventures of Captain Pugwash'' *''The Adventures of Paddington Bear'' *''Allsorts/Gigglish Allsorts'' *''Alphabet Castle'' *''Animal Shelf'' *''Animal Stories'' *Annabel's Kitchen *''Archibald the Koala'' *''Big Bag'' *''Bimble's Bucket'' *''The Blobs'' *''Caribou Kitchen'' *''Construction Site'' *''Dream Street'' *''Fetch The Vet'' *''The Forgotten Toys'' *''Hilltop Hospital'' *''Jamboree'' *''Kipper'' *''The Magic House'' *''Meeow!'' *''Merlin the Magical Puppy'' *''Molly's Gang'' *''Mopatop's Shop'' *''Ozzie The Owl'' *''Potamus Park'' *''Preston Pig'' *''The Raggy Dolls'' *''Rainbow'' *''The Riddlers'' *''Ripley and Scuff'' *''Rocky and the Dodos'' *''Rosie and Jim'' *''The Singing Kettle'' *''Slim Pig'' *''Slow Norris'' *''Spooks of Bottle Bay'' *''Sooty & Co.'' *''Sooty Heights'' *''Teddybears'' *''Timbuctoo'' *''Titch'' *''Tom and Vicky'' *''Tots TV'' *''Wizadora'' *''ZZZap!'' Telly Tots *''The Adventures of Captain Pugwash'' *''The Adventures of Paddington Bear'' *''Angelina Ballerina'' *''Animal Shelf'' *''Animal Stories'' *''Barney And Friends'' *''Bimble's Bucket'' *''Chatterhappy Ponies'' *''Construction Site'' *''Dog and Duck'' *''Dream Street'' *''Fetch The Vet'' *''The Forgotten Toys'' *Fun Song Factory *''Hilltop Hospital'' *Hi-5 *''Jamboree'' *''Kipper'' *''Little Ghosts'' *''Little Grey Rabbit'' *''Maisy'' *''Meeow!'' *''Mopatop's Shop'' *''The Raggy Dolls'' *''Ripley and Scuff'' *''Rosie and Jim'' *''The Singing Kettle'' *''Slow Norris'' *''Sooty Heights'' *''Teddybears'' *''Titch'' *Teletubbies *''Tweenies'' *''The Twins'' *''Upstairs, Downstairs Bears'' *''Wizadora'' *''The Wombles'' *''ZZZap!'' Little CITV *''Angelina Ballerina'' *''Animal Stories'' *Baby Jake *''Barney And Friends'' *''Boohbah'' *''Chatterhappy Ponies'' *Cloudbabies *''Dog and Duck'' *''Dora the Explorer'' *''Dream Street'' *''Eddy and the Bear'' *''Engie Benjy'' *''Fetch The Vet'' *''The Forgotten Toys'' *''Fun Song Factory'' *Gordon The Garden Gnome *''Hilltop Hospital'' *''Jamboree'' *''Kipper'' *''Meeow!'' *''Meg and Mog'' *''Merlin the Magical Puppy'' *''Miffy'' *''Mopatop's Shop'' *Pingu In The City *''The Raggy Dolls'' *''Ripley and Scuff'' *''Rosie and Jim'' *Rubbadubbers *Rubbagubbers *Rubbabubbers *''Rupert'' *''Sooty'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends'' *''Tiny Planets'' *Teletubbies *''Titch'' *''Tractor Tom'' *''Tweenies'' *''Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!'' *''ZZZap!'' Mini CITV Sing Song featured *CITV: The Minis *Baby Jake: Baby Jake Loves Cuddles, Going Through The Shop, Potty Training;Musical TV Toy, Hats, Building, Jetters, Making Noise, Saying Deesy Deesy Doo, and Baby Jake Loves Running Off *Engie Benjy: Engie Benjy, Jollop, Dan the Van, Astronaut Al and his Spaceship, Messenger Mo and her Bike, Fisherman Fin and his Boat, Driver Dottie and her Bus, Farmer Fred and his Tractor, Pilot Pete and his Plane and Trucker Troy and Big Rig *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!: The Cat in the Hat, Nick and Sally *JoJo's Circus: JoJo Tickle and Goliath the Lion *Miffy and Friends: Miffy *Special Agent Oso: Oso *Tractor Tom: Tom, Farmer Fi and the Sheep *Meg and Mog: Mog and Mog *Curious George: George *Bo on the Go: Bo and Dezadore *Jungle Junction: Bungo and Ellyvan *Kipper the Dog: Kipper *Ozzie the Owl: Ozzie *Barney And Friends: Barney and BJ *Hilltop Hospital: Dr. Matthews and Nurse Kitty *Lavender Castle: Captain Thrice, Walking Stick, Roger, Isambard, Lyca, Sproggle, Dr. Agon *Louie: Louie *Tweenies: Milo,Bella,Fizz and Judy *Jamboree: Bizza Bobkin, Mimi and Scruff *Rosie and Jim: Rosie, Jim and Duck *Teddybears: Sarah, Robert, William, Louise and Charles *Little Einsteins: Leo *Sooty: Sooty *Bookaboo: Bookaboo *Dream Street: Buddy *Fluffy Gardens: Tooty the Elephant *Olly the Little White Van: Olly *Jim Jam and Sunny: Jim Jam, Sunny and Mouth *Fireman Sam: Fireman Sam *Titch: Titch and Tailcat *Mofy: The Worm *Hi-5: Stevie Nicholson, Casey Burgess, Lauren Brant, Tim Maddren and Dayen Zheng *Tati's Hotel: Tati *Chloe's Closet: Chloe Corbin and Lovely Carrot *The Raggy Dolls: Hi-Fi and Lucy *City of Friends: Max the Monkey *Mopatop's Shop: Mopatop *Captain Mack: Captain Mack Stars: 2 *CITV: The Minis *Hi-5: Stevie Nicholson, Casey Burgess, Lauren Brant, Tim Maddren and Dayen Zheng *Pocoyo: Pocoyo, Pato, Elly and Loula *Louie: Louie and Yoko *City of Friends: Max the Monkey *Construction Site: Diggs the Backhoe and Carl the Crane *Fun Song Factory: Ozzy Octave and Harry *Jungle Junction: Bungo and Ellyvan *Engie Benjy: Engie Benjy, Jollop, Dan the Van and Pilot Pete and his Plane *Lavender Castle: Captain Thrice, Isambard, Roger and Lyca *Jim Jam and Sunny: Jim Jam and Sunny *Meg and Mog: Meg and Mog *Tati's Hotel: Tati *Paz: Paz *The Twins: Lil and Nelly *The Raggy Dolls: Princess *Dream Street: Buddy *Olly the Little White Van: Olly *Annabel's Kitchen: Annabel and Jimmy the Penguin *Fireman Sam: Fireman Sam *Curious George: George *Sooty: Sooty, Sweep and Soo *Jamboree: Bizza Bobkin *Chloe's Closet: Chloe Corbin and Lovely Carrot *Dora the Explorer: Dora *Captain Mack: Captain Mack *Bookaboo: Bookaboo *The Adventures of Paddington Bear: Paddington Bear *Hilltop Hospital: Dr. Matthews and Nurse Kitty *Tractor Tom: Tom *Merlin the Magical Puppy: Merlin *Little Einsteins: Annie *Mopatop's Shop: Mopatop *Bo on the Go: Bo *Cloudbabies: Fly Away Home, Mucky Skyhorsies, Stranded, Something Beautiful, Moonlight Sleepover, Rainpear Pirates, and Grumpy Rainbow Videos and DVDs CITV Favourites *Hilltop Hospital *Mopatop's Shop *Meeow *Jamboree *Construction Site *The Adventures of Paddington Bear CITV Telly Tots Vol.1 *Hilltop Hospital *LazyTown *Construction Site *Tweenies *Dog and Duck *Ripley and Scuff *Meeow *Maisy *Little Ghosts *Teletubbies *Mopatop's Shop CITV Telly Tots Vol. 2 *Maisy *Little Grey Rabbit *The Animal Shelf *Meeow *Little Ghosts *Tweenies *Hilltop Hospital *Teddybears *Dog and Duck *Zzzap *Fetch the Vet Telly Tots Favourites featured The Bobkins *Mopatop's Shop - Moosey's Dream *Teddybears - Teddybears and the Magic Tree *Construction Site - Tread Carefully *Kipper - The Seaside *Dog and Duck - Rainy Day *Maisy - Birthday *Rosie and Jim - Baby Elephant's Bathtime *Dream Street - My Friends from Dream Street *Ripley and Scuff *The Forgotten Toys - Toy Stars *Animal Stories - Helen the Penguin *The Raggy Dolls - The Old Clock Lady *Tweenies - Old House Telly Tots Favourites featured The Bobkins 2 *Dog and Duck: As Brave as an Elephant *The Animal Shelf: Animal Watch *Hilltop Hospital: The Big Event *Meeow!: MaisieMac Loves Paris *Tweenies: I'm Scared! *Teddybears: Teddybears and the Popstar *Rosie and Jim: Riding Lesson *The Raggy Dolls: The Russian Doll *The Slow Norris: Birthdays *Dream Street: Happy Butterday *Animal Stories: Jake the Snake *Fetch the Vet: Football Crazy *Maisy: Knock Knock MiniCITV Treats Schedule 18th August 2012 *06:00 Zimmer Twins - The award Goes To 13 *06:05 Pocoyo *06:15 Olly The Little White Van *06:20 Bookaboo *06:30 Tati's Hotel *06:45 Annabel's Kitchen *07:00 Soli & Mo "in" Nature Show *07:05 Babar And The Adventures of Badou - King Croc Express *07:16 Jamboree *07:20 The Raggy Dolls *07:30 Curious George *07:45 Merlin the Magical Puppy *08:00 The Cat in The Hat Knows A Lot About That! - Love is in The Air Tonight *08:15 Dora the Explorer - Dora's Fairlytale Adventure (Nick Jr. UK at 6:00pm) *08:35 Little Einsteins *09:00 Chloe's Closet *09.10 Sooty *09:25 Captain Mack *09:40 Hilltop Hospital - See You, Soup! *10:00 Lavender Castle *10:15 City of Friends *10:30 Underground Ernie *10:50 Barney and Friends *11.20 I Can Cook! - Christmas Gingerbread Man (CBeebies at 4:55pm) *11.55 Teletubbies *11.28 - Mr. Bean: The Animated Series Mini CITV Gold Schedule 27 August 2012 *05:57 Pocoyo *06:00 Tati's Hotel *06:10 Soli and Mo's Nature Show (New) But shown as a New one on Disney Junior UK at 8pm *06:20 Jim Jam & Sunny *06:30 Bookaboo *06:40 Lavender Castle *06:55 Olly The Little White Van *07:10 Jamboree *07:15 Dora The Explorer - Christmas Tales of The Grumpy old Troll (Nick Jr. UK at 12:30pm) *07:40 City of Friends *08:00 Curious George *08:10 The Hive *08:20 Chloe's Closet *08:35 Little Einsteins *09:00 Hilltop Hospital *09:10 The Raggy Dolls *09:20 Sooty *09:30 Tweenies (Shown on CBeebies at 3:25pm) Mini CITV Schedule 12th November 2011 *06:00 Bookaboo *06:10 Lavender Castle (it'll air on citv at 2:45pm) *06:25 Annabel's Kitchen *06:45 Olly The Little White Van (New) Coming To Cartoonito in January 2012 *06:50 Merlin The Magical Puppy *07:00 Pocoyo *07:10 Fluffy Gardens (Cartoonito at 4:30pm) *07:15 Curious George *07:30 Underground Ernie *07:40 Hilltop Hospital *07:50 Sooty (New Show) *08:10 The Cat in The Hat Knows a Lot about That! *08:20 Captain Mack *08:30 Jamboree *08:40 The Raggy Dolls *08:50 Hilltop Hospital *09:00 Soli & Mo's Nature Show *09:10 Tweenies Abacat and Friends Abacat and friends is a CITV Children's Show from 1994 to 1998 with Abacat, Cheesy, Ruskman and Clockface and their friends. this show has 3 shows in all like Rainbow, Tots TV Wizadora Allsorts LazyTown Rosie & Jim Sooty and Co The Magic House Alphabet Castle Shows (1994, as Abacat and Frineds 1) *Monday: Rainbow Toy Shop, Alphabet Castle and The Gingerbread Man *Tuesday: Allsorts, Tots TV and The Raggy Dolls *Wednesday: The Riddlers, Wizadora and Sooty & Co *Thursday: The Magic House, The Spooks of Bottle Bay and Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *Friday: Alphabet Castle, Rosie & Jim and Molly's Gang (1994, as Abacat and Frineds 2) *Monday: Rainbow Toy Shop, The Spooks of Bottle Bay and The Gingerbread Man *Tuesday: Allsorts, Tots TV and The Raggy Dolls *Wednesday: The Riddlers, Wizadora and Sooty & Co *Thursday: The Magic House, Molly's Gang and Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *Friday: Alphabet Castle, Rosie & Jim and Zzzap! (1995, as Abacat and Frineds 1) *Monday: Rainbow Toy Shop, Jay's World and Caribou Kitchen *Tuesday: Allsorts, Tots TV and The Raggy Dolls *Wednesday: The Riddlers, Wizadora and Sooty & Co *Thursday: The Magic House, Alphabet Castle and Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *Friday: Rosie & Jim, The Slow Norris and Zzzap! (1995, as Abacat and Frineds 2) *Monday: Rainbow Toy Shop, The Slow Norris and Caribou Kitchen *Tuesday: Alphabet Castle, Tots TV and The Raggy Dolls *Wednesday: Wizadora, The Riddlers and Sooty & Co *Thursday: The Magic House, Allsorts and Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *Friday: Jay's World, Rosie & Jim and Zzzap! (1996, as Abacat and Frineds) *Monday: Rainbow Days Alphabet Castle LazyTown and The Spooks of Bottle Bay *Tuesday: Gigglish Allsorts, Tots TV and The Raggy Dolls *Wednesday: Wizadora, Potamus Park and Sooty & Co. *Thursday: The Magic House, The Riddlers and Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *Friday: Jay's World, Rosie and Jim and The Slow Norris (1997, as Abacat and Frineds) *Monday: Rainbow Days, Potamus Park and Caribou Kitchen *Tuesday: Gigglish Allsorts, Tots TV and The Raggy Dolls *Wednesday: Alphabet Castle, Wizadora and Sooty & Co. *Thursday: The Riddlers, Ozzie the Owl and The Treacle People *Friday: The Slow Norris, Rosie and Jim and The Blobs (1998, as Abacat and Frineds 1) *Monday: The Magic House, Tom and Vicky and The Treacle People *Tuesday: Potamus Park, Tots TV and The Raggy Dolls *Wednesday: Wizadora, The Blobs and Sooty's Amazing Adventures *Thursday: The Slow Norris, The Spooks of Bottle Bay and Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *Friday: Rosie and Jim, Teddybears and Oscar and Friends (1998, as Danielle and Friends 2) *Monday: Jamboree, Caribou Kitchen and The Treacle People *Tuesday: Tots TV, The Riddlers and The Raggy Dolls *Wednesday: Wizadora, Tom and Vicky and Sooty's Amazing Adventures *Thursday: The Slow Norris, Potamus Park and Bimble's Bucket *Friday: Teddybears, Animal Stories and Rocky and the Dodos (1999, as Danielle and Friends 1) *Monday: Jamboree, Archibald the Koala and Kipper *Tuesday: Teddybears, Titch and The Raggy Dolls *Wednesday: Wizadora, The Singing Kettle and Sooty's Amazing Adventures *Thursday: The Slow Norris, Kipper and The Animal Shelf *Friday: Teddybears, Rosie and Jim and Oscar and Friends (1999, as Danielle and Friends 2) *Monday: Jamboree, Maisy and The Treacle People *Tuesday: Teddybears, The Animal Shelf and The Raggy Dolls *Wednesday: Wizadora, Big Bag and Titch *Thursday: The Slow Norris, Sunnyside Up and Kipper *Friday: Rosie and Jim, Dream Street and Oscar and Friends (1999, as Danielle and Friends 3) *Monday: Jamboree, Titch and Disney Toons *Tuesday: Sunnyside Up, Teddybears and Dawdle the Donkey *Wednesday: Big Bag, Ozzie the Owl and Sooty's Amazing Adventures *Thursday: The Singing Kettle, The Slow Norris and The Powerpuff Girls *Friday: Dream Street, Rosie and Jim and Oscar and Friends (1999, as Danielle and Friends 4) *Monday: Mopatop's Shop, The Story Store and Kipper *Tuesday: The Forgotten Toys, Teddybears and Hilltop Hospital *Wednesday: Construction Site, The Animal Shelf and Archibald the Koala *Thursday: Mopatop's Shop, Jamboree and The Powerpuff Girls *Friday: Dream Street, Rosie and Jim and Tom and Vicky (2000, as Danielle and Friends 1) *Monday: Mopatop's Shop Teddybears and Kipper *Tuesday: Dog and Duck, Meeow and Hilltop Hospital *Wednesday: Wizadora, Jamboree and The Animal Shelf *Thursday: The Singing Kettle, Percy the Park Keeper and The Story Store *Friday: Dream Street, Rosie and Jim and The Wombles (2000, as Danielle and Friends 2) *Monday: Barney and Friends The Singing Kettle LazyTown Kipper and Little Grey Rabbit *Tuesday: Dog and Duck Teddybears The Raggy Dolls and Percy the Park Keeper *Wednesday: Jamboree, Construction Site, Meeow and The Animal Shelf *Thursday: Wizadora, The Slow Norris, Maisy and The Story Store *Friday: Dream Street, Rosie and Jim, Titch and The Wombles Telly Tots The Brand New in on CITV of under 5's who begins airing in October 26, 1998, and is host by Victor the﻿ Car, Roger the Plane and Bubbles the Singing Fish with Mr. Clock, Mailbox, Signpost and thier pre-school friends. The 1st Telly Tots of under 5's Host of Danielle Nicholls with the CITV Charasale with shows like Wizadora Sooty & Co LazyTown Titch The Adventures of Paddington Bear, Animal Shelf, Slow Norris The Raggy Dolls, Bimble's Bucket Rocky and the Dodos, Animal Stories, Jamboree The Blobs, Slim Pig, Caribou Kitchen, The Riddlers Teddybears and Kipper. Characters in Charasale *The Adventures of Captain Pugwash (Captain Pugwash, Tom the Cabin Boy, Jonah and Cut-Throat Jake) *The Adventures of Paddington Bear (Paddington Bear) *The Animal Shelf (Gumpa, Woeful, Little Mutt, Getup, Stripey and Timothy) *Animal Stories (Big Bold Lion, Helen the Penguin, Eric the Elephant, Sid the Monkey, Crocodile Lou and Edwina the Aardvark) *Archibald the Koala (Archibald) *Barney And Friends (Baby Bop) *Big Bag (Chelli) *Bimble's Bucket (Bimble, Teeny Weeny, Dolly Clackhanger, Bilge and Oiler) *The Blobs (Puppy Purple, Poppy Red and Ghostly White) *Caribou Kitchen (Claudia Caribou, Lisa Lemur, Taffy Tiger and Ade Anteater) *Dawdle the Donkey (Dawdle the Donkey, Rola Polar Bear and Archie the Cat) *Disney Toons (Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy and Pluto) *Dream Street (Buddy, Jack Hammer, Tech, Sleeping Policemen, Gossips, Half Pint, Hot Air, Daisy Do Right and Hot Rodney) *The Forgotten Toys (Teddy and Annie) *Jamboree (Bizza Bobkin, Billy Bopkin, Betty Bobkin, Baby Bopkin, Mimi and Scruff) *Kipper (Kipper, Tiger, Pig and Arnold) *Maisy (Maisy, Tallulah, Cyril, Eddie and Charley) *Oscar & Friends (Oscar, Bugsy and Doris) *Ozzie the Owl (Ozzie) *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) *The Raggy Dolls (Princess, Claude, Dotty, Hi-Fi, Lucy, Sad Sack, Back to Front, Edward and Rupert the Roo) *The Riddlers (Mossop, Middler and Tiddlup) *Rocky and the Dodos (Rocky, Elvis, Bill, Astra and Tantra) *Rupert (Rupert, Bill Badger, Pong Ping and Tiger Lily) *Rosie and Jim (Rosie, Jim, John, Pat, Neil and Duck) *Slim Pig (Slim Pig and Little Chick) *The Slow Norris (The Slow Norris, Allie and Ben Beetle) *Sooty and Co./Sooty's Amazing Adventures (Sooty, Sweep, Soo and Scampi) *Sunnyside Up (Sunny) *Titch (Titch and Tailcat) *Teddybears (Sarah, Robert, William, Louise, Charles and Fred) *The Treacle People (Rosie, Wizzle, Leyland Lil, Tapper, Professor Baines-Pilling, PC Pendle and Bert Boggart) *Tots TV (Tiny And Tilly) *Tweenies (Jake And Milo) *Wizadora (Hangle, Phoebe and Very Old Fish) *Wolves, Witches and Giants (The Wolf, The Witch and The Giant) CITV Sets 1 *Mopatop's Shop (Mopatop, Puppyduck, Moosey Mouse, Father Mouse, Mother Mouse and The Shop) *Fetch the Vet (Fetch, Mitch, Pippa, Lucy, Trevor, Joe Moffat, Lionel Froggatt and The Duckhurst Vet) *Teddybears (Sarah, Robert, William, Louise, Charles, Fred and Their House) *Rosie and Jim (Rosie, Jim, Duck and The Ragdoll Boat) *Dream Street (Buddy, Daisy Do Right, Jack Hammer, Hot Rodney, Hot Air, The Gossips and The Wild Bunch) *Jamboree (Bizza Bobkin, Billy Bopkin, Betty Bobkin, Baby Bopkin, Mimi, Scruff and Floella's House) *Dog and Duck (Dog, Duck, Elephant and Thier House) *Construction Site (Diggs the Backhoe Loader, Scooch the Front-End Dumper, Bozer the Bulldozer and the Huge Site) *The Raggy Dolls (Princess, Claude, Dotty, Hi-Fi, Lucy, Sad Sack, Back to Front, Rupert the Roo and Their Treehouse) CITV Sets 2 *Meeow (Maisie Mac, Archie and Mrs Purrvis) *The Slow Norris (The Slow Norris, Allie and His Cave) *Wizadora (Wizadora, Tatty Bogle, Stan the Shopkeeper, Pippa the Postwoman, The Drawer People and Hangle) *Kipper (Kipper and Tiger) *The Adventures of Captain Pugwash (Captain Pugwash and Tom the Cabin Boy) *Sooty Heights (Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Scampi and The Hotel) *The Singing Kettle (Cilla, Artie, Gary, Jane and The Six Kettles) *The Twins (Lil and Nelly) *The Forgotten Toys (Annie and Teddy) *The Wombles (Great Uncle Bulgaria, Tobermory, Orinoco, Madame Cholet, Alderney, Stepney and Womble Burrow) CITV Sets 3 *Ripley and Scuff (Ripley, Scuff and Bargie) *The Animal Shelf (Gumpa, Woeful, Getup, Stripey, Little Mutt and Kinker) *Hilltop Hospital (Dr. Matthews, Dr Atticus, Surgeon Sally, Nurse Kitty, The Two Teds and the Hospital) *The Adventures of Paddington Bear (Paddington Bear and 32 Windsor Gardens) *Upstairs, Downstairs Bears (The Bosworths, The Bumbles and Thier House) *Titch (Titch, Tallcat, Mary and Peter) *Animal Stories (Edwina the Aardvark, Des the Donkey, Big Bold Lion, Horatio the Rat, Eric the Elephant and Helen the Penguin) *Maisy (Maisy, Cyril and Her House) Telly Tots Preschool Block become a Preschool show with Segments like Mopatop's Shop (Monday and Thursday), Fetch the Vet (Monday), Teddybears and The Raggy Dolls (Tuesday) Jamboree and Construction Site (Wednesday), Dog and Duck (Thursday), Rosie and Jim and Dream Street (Friday), in Season 2 new Segments was Added, The Singing Kettle, The Twins, The Slow Norris, Wizadora, Kipper and Titch. Victor the﻿ Car, Roger the Plane and Bubbles the Singing Fish with Mr. Clock, Mailbox, Signpost, Mopatop, Fetch, Sarah, Robert, William, Louise, Charles, Princess, Claude, Dotty, Hi-Fi, Lucy, Sad Sack, Back to Front, Bizza Bobkin, Billy Bopkin, Betty Bobkin, Baby Bopkin, Diggs, Scooch, Dog, Duck, Rosie, Jim, Duck, Buddy, Cilla, Artie, Gary, Jane, Lil, Nelly, The Slow Norris, Allie, Wizadora, Kipper and Titch. Showing on CITV (UK), Nickelodeon (India) and ABC Kids (Australia) in 3:15 Episodes *Season 1 #Hello (Mopatop's Shop and Fetch the Vet) #My Friends (Teddybears and The Raggy Dolls) #My Place (Jamboree and Construction Site) #Animals (Mopatop's Shop and Dog and Duck) #Off we go (Rosie and Jim and Dream Street) #Go to Work (Mopatop's Shop and Fetch the Vet) #The Treasure Hunt (Teddybears and The Raggy Dolls) #The Circus (Jamboree and Construction Site) #I Like... (Mopatop's Shop and Dog and Duck) #Sking and Jumping (Rosie and Jim and Dream Street) #Letters (Mopatop's Shop and Fetch the Vet) #Colours (Teddybears and The Raggy Dolls) #The Sky (Jamboree and Construction Site) #Snow (Mopatop's Shop and Dog and Duck) #Music (Rosie and Jim and Dream Street) #Dreams (Mopatop's Shop and Fetch the Vet) #Parties (Teddybears and The Raggy Dolls) #Games (Jamboree and Construction Site) #Weather (Mopatop's Shop and Dog and Duck) #Surprise (Rosie and Jim and Dream Street) #The Play (Mopatop's Shop and Fetch the Vet) #The River (Teddybears and The Raggy Dolls) #Night and Day (Jamboree and Construction Site) #Machines (Mopatop's Shop and Dog and Duck) #Funny Firends (Rosie and Jim and Dream Street) #Christmas Time (Dream Street,Tweenies And Fetch The Vet) *Season 2 #New Firends (Mopatop's Shop, Fetch the Vet and The Singing Kettle) #More Firends (The Twins, Teddybears and The Raggy Dolls) #Funny Faces (Jamboree, The Slow Norris and Construction Site) #Prizes (Wizadora, Dog and Duck and Kipper) #My Bedtime (Fetch The Vet And The Singing Kettle) #Making Magic (Rosie and Jim, Dream Street and Titch) #My Name (Mopatop's Shop, and The Singing Kettle) #Victor help out (The Twins, Teddybears and The Raggy Dolls) #Footprints (Jamboree, The Slow Norris and Construction Site) #Let's Travel (Wizadora, Dog and Duck and Kipper) #Everyday Life (Rosie and Jim, Dream Street and Titch) #Changing Seasons Fetch the Vet The Singing Kettle and Mopatop's Shop #Let's Play (The Twins, Teddybears and The Raggy Dolls) #Family (Jamboree, The Slow Norris and Construction Site) #Big and Small (Wizadora, Dog and Duck and Kipper) #The City (Rosie and Jim, Dream Street and Titch) #Faraway Places (Mopatop's Shop, Fetch the Vet and The Singing Kettle) #Making Firends (The Twins, Teddybears and The Raggy Dolls) #The Forest (Jamboree, The Slow Norris and Construction Site) #What's Inside (Wizadora, Dog and Duck and Kipper) #The Party (Jamboree And Tweenies) #Roger's Cousin (Rosie and Jim, Dream Street and Titch) Songs #Telly Tots Theme #in Telly Tots-Town #Beep Beep #In the Air #I'm the Singing Fish #Mopatop's Shop Theme #Fetch the Vet Theme #Teddybears Theme #The Raggy Dolls Theme #Jamboree Theme #Telly Tots Everywhere #Me and You (The Firends Song) #Constructions Site Theme #Dog and Duck Theme #Rosie and Jim Theme #Dream Street Theme #All New Telly Tots #Lucky Me #The Singing Kettle Theme #The Twins Theme #The Slow Norris Theme #Wizadora Theme #Kipper Theme #Tweenies Theme #Barney And Friends Theme #Telly Tots Full Theme Telly Tots on Video CITV Telly Tots Vol.1 #Monday (Mopatop's Shop and Fetch the Vet) #Tuesday (Teddybears and The Raggy Dolls) #Wednesday (Jamboree and Construction Site) #Thursday (Mopatop's Shop and Dog and Duck) #Friday (Rosie and Jim and Dream Street) CITV Telly Tots Vol. 2 #Monday (Mopatop's Shop, Fetch the Vet and The Singing Kettle) #Tuesday (The Twins, Teddybears and The Raggy Dolls) #Wednesday (Jamboree, The Slow Norris and Construction Site) #Thursday (Wizadora, Dog and Duck and Kipper) #Friday (Rosie and Jim, Dream Street and Titch) Telly Tots Annual Pack Full of sunny Stories and Activities staring TV's Favourites Characters. Stories #Mopatop's Shop: Lulabelle the Kisser #Animal Stories: Tommy the Bat #The Raggy Dolls: Hot Air #Dog and Duck: The Helpful Weather #Meeow: MaisieMac's Exciting Day #Dream Street: Buddy's Good Deed #Rosie and Jim: Water Skiing #Captain Pugwash: The Treasure Map #Sooty Heights: Sweep Makes a Cake #The Forgotten Toys: Helping Out #Hilltop Hospital: Busy, Busy, Busy #Tebbybears: Fancy Dress Party #Barney And Friends: Where's BJ? #Tweenies: Debbie Duck Activities #Dog and Duck: Match the Footprints #Captain Pugwash: Name the Animals #The Forgotten Toys: Spot the Difference #Mopatop's Shop: Colouring Fun #The Raggy Dolls: Princess' Story #Teddybears: Different Colour Bears #Fetch the Vet: Snakes and Ladders #Sooty Heights: Make the Poster #Tweenies: Find Jake Other #Win Your Favourites with CITV on Video #Tweenies Videos #Jamboree: Win Jolly Music Videos #Win Barney And Friends Goodies #Citv Telly Tots Competition Mini CITV Ident with Characters *CITV: The Minis *Bookaboo: Bookaboo *Hilltop Hospital: Dr. Matthews and Nurse Kitty *Olly the Little White Van: Olly, Jethro, Royston and Bazza *Sooty: Sooty, Sweep and Soo *Tractor Tom: Tom, Buzz, Wheezy, Rev, Farmer Fi, Matt and the Sheep *Engie Benjy: Engie Benjy, Jollop, Dan the Van, Astronaut Al and his Spaceship, Messenger Mo and her Bike, Fisherman Fin and his Boat, Driver Dottie and her Bus, Farmer Fred and his Tractor, Pilot Pete and his Plane and Trucker Troy and Big Rig *Lavender Castle: Captain Thrice, Walking Stick, Roger, Isambard, Lyca, Sproggle, Dr. Agon *Jamboree: Bizza Bobkin, Billy Bopkin, Betty Bobkin, Baby Bopkin, Mimi and Scruff *Soli and Mo's Nature Show: Soli and Mo *The Twins: Lil and Nelly *Tweenies: Doodles And Bella *Meg and Mog: Mog an#d Mog *Rocky and the Dodos: Rocky, Elvis, Bill and Astra *Special Agent Oso: Oso *City of Friends: Max the Monkey, Elphie the Elephant and Ted the Bear *Bo on the Go: Bo and Dezadore *The Raggy Dolls: Princess, Claude, Dotty, Hi-Fi, Lucy, Sad Sack and Back to Front *Captain Mack: Captain Mack Mini CITV Schedule Weekdays:Fall 2010 08.30 Babar and The Adventures of Badou The Mini CITV slot schedule for the 2009/2010 School year is as follows: Weekdays (School-Holidays) and these are the weeks it is absent from CITV schedules (excluding weekends): School Terms Term Holidays The DVD * Mofy * Roary The Racing Car * Care Bears * Baby Jake * Tickety Toc * Baby Bus * Pocoyo * Yoho Ahoy! * Rubbabubbers * SMarteenies * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * Paw Patrol * Cloudbabies * Mr. Men And Little Miss * William's Wish Wellingtons * Angelmouse * El Nombre * Pink Panther And Pals * Nuzzle And Scratch * Jelly Jamm * Noddy's Toyland Adventures * Bertha * Postman Pat * Little Charley Bear Category:Mini citv